


Family Fun in the Shower

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: An Exalted Father's Day [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Parent/Child Incest, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Kjelle gets to spend some quality time with her father in the shower.
Relationships: Chrom/Kjelle, Chrom/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Soiree | Sully
Series: An Exalted Father's Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Family Fun in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day all! Time for Chrom to fuck another daughter huh XD

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Lucina busied herself with making eggs - a feat that was becoming easier and easier with every passing day. She was no five-star chef, but at the very least she could manage a hale and hearty breakfast for her family. She tugged at her apron, feeling a little shiver pass through her naked thighs as she worked.

_ Errrrk _

The princess heard the door opened as she kept cooking. Clanking plate filled her ears, telling her who it very likely was. “Good morning Kjelle,” she called out.

Kjelle grunted as she stepped into the kitchen. The knight-princess was mostly sans her heavy armor but still had her sabaton and gauntlets along with her underplating tunic. A tunic that was covered in mud and grime. “You’re up early Lu-cy?”

The armored princess stared at her older sister as Lucina dutifully handled the task of cooking breakfast. She seemed utterly unaware of her state of immodesty as she handled the dangerous task. “...Umm, sis?”

Lucina looked over, tilting her bare hips slightly in the process. “What?”

Kjelle tried to think of the way to address her sister’s bravery. It took an unfortunate amount of time for Kjelle to remember why this would be the case and where they were. The Exalted villa was a well-guarded secret after all. “Oh right, nevermind. Anyway, why are you up?

Lucina cocked her head, honestly bewildered at Kjelle’s question. “You do know what today is, yes?”

Kjelle shrugged. “Sunday?”

Lucina growled and was quite ready to go off on her little sister, but the timely arrival of the exalt stayed her hand. “Good morning father,” she called him.

“Lucina, Kjelle,” he pecked Kjelle’s cheek before walking to his almost naked daughter. His eyes actually stayed off her supple body and focused instead on her craft. “Lucina...that smells lovely””

His eldest daughter beamed in delight, relishing in his praise. “Thank you. Have either of you seen mother around?”

I’m here

The trio turned to the side entry and gawked as the exalted queen limped in, holding her husband's regal robe around her bare body. Sully paid there stares no heed as she struggled towards the table and sank in a free chair. A sharp spasm of pain shot through her abused pelvis and rump as the soft cushion stabbed her ass like sharp needles. “Fuck!”

Chrom and his daughters winced at Sully’s crass tongue. It was hardly unusual to hear the queen speak frank out of court, especially when it was her friends and family surrounding her. But her extra ornery attitude this morning was not one they were usually privy too. Ultimately it only made sense, since it was his fault. “Uh, Honey?”

“Geez, don’t  _ ‘Honey’  _ me, buster- not after last night,” Sully admonished him. Chrom bit his tongue and said no more, already knowing that he was in hot water.

Lucina took the risk instead as she carefully asked Sully, “Mother, are you well?”

Sully shook her head. “Nope - no thanks to a certain  _ someone _ ,” she laughed without humor.

“Speaking of - you-”

Chrom blinked as his wife pointed at him with a stern finger while her other hand tried to keep the robe over her body.“Shower, now. I’m not having breakfast with you smelling like that.”

Chrom abruptly nodded, offering his daughters a parting kiss on the cheek, even daring to kiss his wife before he took off. Sully scoffed, but couldn’t hide the smile splitting her blushing cheeks. “Geez, that idiot~” she swooned.

Lucina and Kjelle chuckled at their mom’s sudden shift in mood. Lucina resumed her work on breakfast as she moved onto chopping potatoes. “How was he last night, mother?”

Sully snorted, gesturing down to her robed body. “See for yourselves. I’m gonna be sore for a week”

The brash queen chuckled, wincing at the painful act of laughing. “Ugh. Kjelle, fetch me an elixir - one of the strong ones,” she insisted.

“Yes mother,” Kjelle bowed before walking over to the pantry. As she fumbled with the contents looking for her target, Sully turned away from Kjelle and back towards Lucina. “So - what’s to eat?”

“Potatoes, bacon, and eggs,” Lucina listed off. Kjelle turned back from the pantry with an elixir in one hand and a loaf of fresh rye in the other. She tossed the latter to Lucina, who managed to catch it. “Oh, and some bread.”

“Uh-huh - any sausages?” Sully asked, rolling her eyes at the sisterly display.

“Sorry, we’re out,” Lucina shook her head. Kjelle brought the thick bottle of elixir back to Sully, who took the potion gladly. 

“Thanks, kid,” she smiled to Kjelle before popping the cork off the viscous, putrid drink before addressing her oldest daughter again. “Well that’s too bad - but guess I already had some last night,” she mused before sipping the rancid potion with a wince.

“Mom!” Lucina gasped, hiding her blush with her apron. The act accidentally flashed her nethers to her mother and sister, but only Kjelle showed any form of reaction by way of her pink cheeks. Instead, Sully just shook her head and chugged down more elixir before snarking, “Oh don’t ‘mom!’ me Lucina - that pegasus already flew out the window, didn’t it?”

Sully paused, nose crinkling. “Oof, speaking of - Kjelle, what  _ were _ you doing?” she asked.

Kjelle flinched, looking away as she mumbled, “I was um...H-Horseback riding, mother.”

“Huh...well don’t just futz around here - your dad’s probably waiting for one of you to sneak in and deal with his morning aches,” Sully shrugged.

Kjelle’s eyes widened as her cheeks ignited in a rosy hue. “Are...Are you certain, mother? is this not your day to-”

Hah-hoouch!”

Sully’s sardonic bark of laughter was cut short by yet more pain from her overtaxed body. The queen shook her head and glumly explained, “My day ended before dawn, kid. I’m tapped out, and your sister’s on kitchen duty so we don’t starve to death. Cuse No offense Kjelle, but neither of us can cook worth a damn.”

“So go give your old man a hell of a Father’s Day gift - something that will be just as good as Lucy making us breakfast,” she told her daughter.

“Are you...I mean, if Lucina wants too-”

Kjelle’s denial was cut down by her older sister. “Go take care of father, Kjelle. Breakfast won’t take much longer, and I’m sure mother won’t hesitate to scarf down both yours and Father’s helpings if you’re not back.

Sully shrugged, setting the empty elixir bottle down “Yep. Besides, Kjelle could do with a shower as well. You smell like you fought a bear kid”

Kjelle flinched, not even wanting to imagine how bad it must smell. Sully lost what little patience she had and snapped at Kjelle. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go have fun with your father, but you better wash up afterward. And don’t take all day! We’re not waiting for you or your dad on breakfast,” the queen warned.

  
  


“Y-Yes ma’am!” Kjelle saluted before scampering off.

Lucina heard the metal boots scraping against the stone shift to wood as her little sister flew up the stairs. The eldest princess turned her attention to cutting the bread, but not before addressing Sully from behind. “You planned this, didn’t you mother?” she smirked.

Sully chuckled, not wincing anymore thanks to the elixir’s work. She even managed to pull herself off her chair and stand on shaky but mostly-stable legs. “Can’t be selfish Lucy - your sister and I deserve a taste too don’t we?”

Lucina chuckled but didn’t respond. There were indeed certain perks to being born with Exalted blood - a major sign at that. But her cravings would have to wait, if only for the sake of her minor-blooded sister and of course her Father’s wife.

Said wife that had limped over to the counter and was reaching out for the sizzling racks of bacon with salivating lips. “Speaking of taste - let’s take a look at what we have on the ol’ bacon pla-yow!”

Sully pulled her hand back, shaking the sharp pain on her palm. The robe slumped open around her shoulders, at last exposing the sheer amount of stains and marks had been left behind after a brutally long night of fucking with her husband.

“Not until everything is done,” Lucina warned her mother- waving the spatula like her trusted Falchion and utterly nonplussed at seeing her mother’s naked body.

“Alright alright - geez.”

\--

Kjelle stepped out of her sabatons, leaving them by her gauntlets and the rest of her usual attire. She stripped off her leather tunic as well, along with her pants. That left her in just her smallclothes as she slipped out of the room she shared with her sister and quickly walked across the upper floor of the villa to the other side. To the master bedroom

To her father’s room.

Each step, though swift, felt like an eternity to the anxious knight-princess. The thought of sneaking into your father’s shower with the explicit desire to be ravished against the wall was...admittedly not a common one. In fact, it was fair to say a good many would find such a notion repugnant, and look poorly on the wretched souls that crossed such taboo boundaries.

Kjelle snorted at such a close-minded perspective.  _ ‘They don’t know what it’s like to have the Exalted burden,’  _ she mused to herself, rubbing where her brand around the base of her nape. Her fingers accidentally brushed the old scar, sending a small jolt of pain that she quickly dismissed as she passed the double doors.

“Gods, what a powerful stench,” she winced. The state of the room was hardly surprising, given the poor state her mother was in. the exalted blood hardly left room for ‘gentle’ lovemaking after all, and at best you could merely hope for a broken bed. It would seem Sully had truly given it her all, if the marks on the floor, the splintered cabinet, and even an indent where the queen’s back had been pushed against the wall. The stone wall. “How did we not hear any of this??”

She gained no answer but heard the telltale hiss coming from the master bathroom...

\--

Chrom grunted, trying to focus on lathering his body with soap and attempting to ignore the throbbing elephant between his legs. Much as he’d tried to deny it, the sight of his precious daughter in not but an apron had had the very logical, very anticipated reaction she no doubt sought. He’d of liked nothing more than to bend her over the counter and plow her ripe, trembling loins....but such a luxury had passed by.

Despite the loud spray from the showerhead, the Exalt still managed to hear the sounds of the door swinging shut. His body tensed automatically, but he did not turn to address the newcomer. There were only three other people in the Villa after all, and he knew for sure Sully wouldn’t be able to make it back upstairs in such a short time. So that just left one of his two precious princesses that had come to see to their father’s needs.

His musings weren’t left to linger long - not as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his back. Arms with quite a bit of muscle packed on them and were followed by the firm, flat stomach of a hardy body. “Kjelle?”

“Hello, father. I came to help you,” she explained. Kjelle was hardly one for sultry talk - she didn’t do the whole cooing or mewling thing by choice. But she was hardly naive to the needs of her father. 

Or her own needs.

Chrom gently pried away her arms and turned to face his younger daughter. Kjelle stood behind him, down to her wet smallclothes and letting the hot shower spray hiss and spew over her hardy body. Her stoic facade melted as she felt something long and hard rubbing against her thigh until it snapped and slapped between her legs. “F-Father...your already-?”

“Hard not to be when I’m surrounded by my three favorite ladies,” he growled. Kjelle didn’t even have time to react before she was pressed against the wall as her father captured her plain, but full lips. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his back for support as he pushed her into and up the wall until she was precariously dangling on her toes.

Kjelle was strong in many ways, but fencing was not one of them. Especially not tongue fencing, as her father swiftly overtook her and dove into her mouth. His daughter shuddered in his grasp as her eyes rolled back. Their hips rolled and bucked together and let her feel his raw, hard cock scraping against her abs.

Chrom’s hands roamed Kjelle’s body, admiring the culmination of her hard work. His fingers traced over taut skin as he traced from her shoulders down to her wrists. She struggled to grab one of his hands and succeeded in locking her fingers around it as their incestuous kiss deepened.

She felt her father’s free hand shift from her wrist over to cup her ass - her taut, firm ass. She rolled her hips back in response and dug her arms deeper into his nape.

Time flitted away from them, falling between the drops of the shower. Only their screaming lungs could tear them apart as father and daughter pulled back for much-desired air. Kjelle took her moment and swiftly dropped one of her arms off his neck and down to the hard dick grinding against her stomach. She closed her fist around the shaft, barely able to lock her fingers around his girth.

“Gods, Kjelle,” he groaned, letting her hand keep pumping his cock. The shower made it easier and smoother to jerk him off from base to tip and back again. Kjelle took a surge of pride in besting her legendary father - a premature vanity that he swiftly exploited.

“A-Aah!”

Chrom’s lips latched around her neck, making his daughter gasp in shock. She felt his teeth graze between her shoulder and cheek, leaving marks that would have to be covered by a collar before too many questions arose. Especially since they’d only be at the Villa for a scant few days before returning to the kingdom. Precious, fleeting hours that were too meaningful to waste.

Chrom grabbed Kjelle’s hips and pushed her up the slick tile wall. The knight-princess arched her shoulders back to keep her scar from being disturbed. Despite her remarkable muscles and the weight they’d bring, the Exalt managed to lift his daughter up until her wet loincloth was perched atop his dick. “Err, father?” she mumbled.

“Oh...oh, right,” he sheepishly admitted. Kjelle laughed, an uncharacteristically soft chortle at his negligence before she reached down to the straps around her hips. It took some doing, but she managed to jostle them down her sides and ass before letting gravity take care of the rest. The result left her loincloth dangling off her ankle as the duo finally joined at the loins.

“N-Ngh!”

A mutual hiss passed their lips as they struggled against the physical opposition. To her, his hard cock was splitting her velvet walls in twain and sending sharp pangs of delight up her spine. To him it was the reverse- her tight folds made his attempts to push in harder than expected. Let it never be said Kjelle didn’t take care of her body.

There wouldn’t be enough dirt on earth to cover the bodies.

Still, few could hope to last against the exalt’s Falchion, and his daughter was scarcely an outlier. In time the lubrication from the shower on his shaft and her growing arousal made the process of thrusting much faster and smoother. With that came speed and depth, as Chrom’s hips rolled up and down into Kjelle’s snatch.

“O-Oh fatherrrr,” she groaned, wrapping her thighs around his back again. That left only the wall and Chrom’s feet to keep them perched up, and even the former was abandoned as he pushed away and stood in the center of the wet shower. His daughter’s weight was hardly a concern, and the fear of slipping that should stay such recklessness was similarly lost on them as the incestuous coupling reveled in their debauchery.

Chrom wrapped his arms around his daughter’s back and pulled her close for another kiss. Kjelle welcomed his attack and fumbled a retaliation of her own. Her father humored his lovely knight’s attempts and stayed his tongue to let her flay and flop against him. Her hands draped over his shoulders again, and her modest bosom pushed against his bare chest through her own wet top.

“Kjelle...take it off,” he murmured. His daughter shuddered at the sound of his voice but nodded in agreement. She used one of her hands to blindly fumble and push up her underwear until her nipples popped free. With that minor victory, she abandoned the rest of her intents in favor of slamming down on her father’s crotch once more.

He shook his head at such a half measure but was hardly in the mood to rebuke her. The Exalted cravings in their lineage had set their blood boiling now - stoked higher by the steam and heat of the hot shower. Father and daughter forsook the minor distractions and focused only on the need to sate their needs the way only the bonds of family could manage.

_ Plap plap plap palp _

Chrom and Kjelle devolved to animalistic grunts and low, throaty cries. Their hips rolled and crashed together as he forced his daughter up and down his thick, hard cock. The knight-princess’s own hips were a minor force in comparison, and the paltry acts of undulating and grinding were a negligible factor int heir fucking. What mattered most was the way his dick battered and bashed against her erogenous spots, threatening to send the iron fortress of her body into the depths of euphoria.

“Oh, gods, father! O-Oooh gods!”

Kjelle’s pussy clamped around him as her orgasm ravaged her from head to tips. Fingers and toes curled and coiled thanks to searing waves of climactic fury that passed through her frozen mouth in a mighty howl. Chrom struggled against his daughter’s flexing loins, but found that he could barely muster his defenses against her ironclad grip. “K-K-Kjelle!” he grunted before slamming deep in her twat.

Cum - hot, syrupy exalted seed blasted deep into her snatch. Her womb was swiftly packed with her father’s spunk as she became the vessel to hold her own brothers and sisters. Such a fleeting notion scarcely pierced the barrier of lust and euphoria that had blinded Kjelle as she arched back until her head tapped the tile walls.

“...Ugh..gu-guh-hmm?”

Kjelle blinked away her climax, feeling her senses slowly restored to her one by one. She felt something cold pressed against her cheek and tits. In fact, her nipples were scraping against something, something that sent tinges of bliss through her orgasm-wracked body. She also noticed that she was back on her feet. Or rather, her trembling toes.

Before she could question things further, she felt someone pushing against her back...and something prodding her cum-coated folds. She glanced back from the glass wall and struggled to focus through the haze of shower steam and sex. “F-Father?”

Chrom leaned in and massaged his daughter’s shoulders as he murmured, “Just one more round Kjelle - that should be enough. Are you up for that?” he asked.

She winced, feeling his erect dick rubbing over her pussy. Her taut thighs squirmed at the thought of being taken once more, and it took all her will power to contain herself. “O-Of course I am!”

He laughed at her enthusiasm and slowly gripped her shoulders for support. The Exalt shifted his hips until the crown of his cock had lined up with his daughter’s loins once more. “Alright - now hold on,” he warned her

“Hold on to wha-haaaaah?!”

Kjelle gasped and fumbled against the glass wall as he slammed into her. In a single stroke, he hilted himself- disturbing the cum sloshing in his daughter’s womb and making her struggle on her toe tips. Yet Chrom paid little heed to his daughter’s state as he pulled back until only the tip remained in her pussy. Then he slammed in again, before pulling back out.

“Ngh! Ngh! Ngh!”

She gasped with every thrust, unable to even roll her hips back in response. All she could manage was to fumble against the glass and leave streaks through the layers of condensation by way of her flailing fingers and bouncing breasts. The cold, wet stinging on her nipples clashed against the hot churning from her twat, sending both streaks of stimulation up to her wracked and weary mind.

It was hard to tell how long they went - how long she was a mere rag doll to her father’s fornication. Chrom made no move to speed up or lessen the depths of his strokes -each and every one came from tip to crotch with sharp thrusts. In many ways, she felt more exhausted from this then she had their prior romp, or even her early morning horseback attempts.

“Oh gods father - it feels so goooood!” she panted. He couldn’t respond, not with words at least. Instead, he let his instincts speak as the same rhythmic, deep pounding sent her banging into the shower wall.

_ Whump Whump Whump Whump _

Kjelle was lost in euphoria - blind to the world and the dangers that lingered overhead. Their rutting spot was obviously a peril in itself, and the fact she was so easily losing control of her own body was hardly going to help this. The gap between her father’s strokes left her room to shudder and slide down the glass, slowly but surely pushing her ass out. Chrom’s thrusts sent ripples through her buttcheeks and up her back but scarcely proved enough to send her back against the wall. Eventually, his daughter was bent back against her father’s dick as she finally landed flat on her feet.

Chrom’s reaction was to let go of her shoulder in favor of her hips. A mere step back allowed him to keep pounding his knight-princess’s pussy as hard as he’d done so before. The most Kjelle could manage to muster in response was more guttural growls as she scraped her nails over the glass.

“K-Kjelle, I’m close,” Chrom warned her. His daughter said nothing, merely gurgling and babbling between slurred oaths and euphoric whimpers. The Exalt finally started speeding up - abruptly slamming her back against the wall and onto her toe tips once more

“AAH! O-OH F-FATHER!”

Kjelle’s arms flew up on instinct as he smashed her into the glass. Her left hand managed to grab the very top of the shower rim, while her right wrist was left pressed against the cold surface. He pushed against her back until she was pinned between her father’s strong body and the shower wall - hot and cold that sent her already-chaotic body spiraling back into the depths.

“EYYAAAAH!”

Chrom slammed deep in Kjelle’s pussy, making his balls slap her thighs as he came in her again. The earlier loads were quickly mixed with a new generation of scions - princes and princesses of the Hero-King’s bloodline passed by the blessings of Naga that sang in their blood. Her womb swiftly filled until it bumped against her rock-hard body. The rest was forced out and down around Chrom’s hilted cock before being lost down the shower drain.

He held his daughter close as he pumped the rest of his pent-up lust in her body. Chrom could feel the hot trickling of lost spunk smearing down his thighs, yet paid no heed. His only focus was on Kjelle as gravity slowly but certainly sent them both sliding down the glass and onto their knees.

She didn’t know how long they spent down there - long enough for the water to turn cold at least. The icy sting of pelting shower spray clashed against her father’s hot body as he rubbed her and murmured meaningless natter in her ear. Still, the intent overtook the means, and Kjelle felt herself grow lax in his arms. The streaks of water from her eyes were disregarded as runoff from the shower. “F-Father~”

That was what she’d tell herself.

Brrrrrt

Kjelle withered at the sounds of her gluttonous stomach that shattered her tranquil family moment. Chrom chuckled softly behind her. “Hungry?”

“I err...M-Mother said we should go down for breakfast.”

\---

Sully stuffed her mouth full of potatoes and bacon, letting the succulent taste wash over her overtaxed body. “Ulp! Ahhh...Well, that’s more like it,” she grunted.

Across the table, her husband was enjoying the eggs, admiring his princess’s craftwork with every bite. The other two chairs were markedly absent, a mystery that was swiftly addressed by the queen herself. “Hey girls, you better grab some before your father and I eat it all,” Sully smirked. 

Her response was a loud pair of slurps from beneath Chrom’s side of the table. Chrom groaned, feeling his daughter’s clashing lips as they both suckled one of his large, potent nuts. Their hands wrapped together around his shaft, pumping him as they bathed his sperm urns in spit.

Sully shook her head, not even needing to say more. Instead, she reached over with the flat of her messy fork and nudged her husband’s chin towards her. “Well while they’re busy - why don’t you come here and show your damn queen some love too~”

Chrom kissed his wife, tasting the remnants of food on her lips as his daughters tended to his loins beneath them. Sully’s knees accidentally brushed against Lucina’s back as the family enjoyed a private, intimate moment together.

“Happy Father’s Day~”


End file.
